New Family
by Kitten010
Summary: Fem!Izaya is adopted by the Heiwajima family after being put in a adoption center by her parents. Pretty much it really, rated T for mentioned child abuse, Don't know if this will be a full story or just a couple chapters


**This has been bugging me all day so I decided to try it, this is completely AU and this is more brotherly Shizaya because it takes place with them as kids, Izaya being adopted into the Heiwajima family; reason why will be in the story! I'm planning on working on a Yaoi Shizaya later on so there's that. Now onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, it was made by Narita.**

 **Warnings: Mentioned child abuse, not too graphic I hope. Female Izaya (who is still named Izaya cause I can)**

 **Notes: Even though this is Au, Shizuo still has his strength; ages will be put at the end to avoid any confusion.**

 **/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

Shizuo and Kasuka stopped walking when they reached the park they often visited after school, it was kind of a routine; the two Heiwajima brothers would go to the park after school and their father, Kichirou, would pick them up in about thirty minutes from there, giving the boys some time to play a bit. Kasuka went to sit at the swings, his older brother joining him. "So how are your classes Ni-san?" Kasuka asked in his monotone voice, Shizuo tensed. "Uh, okay, I guess." All the other kids were scared of him because of this recently found strength he had. Not that his brother or parents knew that though.

"That's good." His younger brother said, Shizuo turned towards him, his brown hair falling in his face, "What about you? How have your classes been?" He asked, "Good." Was the reply, short and simple. Silence followed, the two brunettes just enjoyed the quiet. The older boy looked around for his father, not able to spot the man. A few more moments passed by before the two felt a tap on their shoulders. "Hey kiddos, how was school?" Kichirou asked with a warm smile, their father was a nice man with brown hair the same shade as Kasuka's, wearing a red t-shirt with black jeans and sneakers and covering his grey eyes were a pair of framed rectangular glasses. "It was good, dad." Kasuka told him, Shizuo nodding in agreement.

"That's good, c'mon; me and your mom got a surprise for you." Kichirou grabbed each of his sons' hands and began leading them home. The Heiwajima home was a four-bedroom single story house with a porch in the front, the three entered the house to be greeted with the scent of freshly baked cookies. "We're home Namiko!" Kichirou called out to his wife. Namiko entered the hallway from the kitchen, the woman had the same shade of brown as Shizuo's hair and both boys had inherited her eye color; which was a deep mocha brown. "Hello boys!" Namiko leant down to give them a kiss on the cheek, Kasuka didn't mind but Shizuo blushed and let out an embarrassed cry of "Mom!"

Namiko giggled at her son and ruffled his hair, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek as well. "Did you tell the boys?" She asked, he shook his head. "The only thing I said was that we had a surprise." Shizuo was officially confused, he didn't know what was going on. His mother just smiled and lead her sons over to the couch, "Sit down, we need to have a little talk." Was what she said.

Namiko and Kichirou were grinning as their kids sat down, it was clear they wanted to say something. But were waiting for the right moment. "Ok, so you remember how I said I couldn't have anymore kids after Kasuka was born?" Namiko asked, Shizuo and Kasuka nodded. "Well that didn't mean I couldn't adopt, so after talking it over for a little while, me and your father went to the local adoption agency and we found someone who we think will suit this family very well." Kichirou nodded in agreement to his wife's words, "So does this mean I'll be a big brother now?" Kasuka asked. "Well actually she's only a few months younger than Shizuo so you'll still be younger." His mother announced.

"And before you ask, yes we already adopted her. We're picking her up tomorrow while you're at school." Kichirou said, "unless of course, you want to call in sick and come with us." He added. "So a girl?" Shizuo asked, feeling nervous already; he had almost hurt his brother once, who's to say he wouldn't accidently hurt a sister? Namiko smiled knowingly at her eldest son, "Shizuo don't worry; you'll be absolutely fine." She reassured, but it didn't sound reassuring to him at all. "What's her name?" Kasuka asked, Kichirou was the one who replied. "Her name is Izaya, her surname used to be Orihara before her parents gave her up." Shizuo frowned, "Why would they give her up?" Namiko sighed, "I don't know Shizuo, there are different reasons every time."

"I kind of want to go." Shizuo said, Kasuka nodding in agreement. "Then we'll call you in sick so you can go." Kichirou replied. Namiko looked at the clock. "Oh my, I better start making dinner!" She exclaimed, going into the kitchen. Kichirou had decided to start up the X-Box in the meantime.

After dinner and cleaning up was finished, every took turns bathing and got ready for bed, by 10:00 Pm everyone was asleep in their own rooms, but Shizuo had a hard time falling asleep. He was thinking about his new little sister who they were picking up tomorrow. What if he underestimated his strength and hurt her? He didn't want to, therefore he promised himself that he would always try his best to protect her like he did Kasuka. With that thought he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **/0/ -Elsewhere- /0/**

Izaya had just finished putting her very few stuff in her bag before laying on her cot, she was honestly terrified of the family taking her in. Her birth parents, Kyouko and Shirou Orihara, had been extremely abusive so she feared the same with the Heiwajima's and what was even more scary was the fact that they had mentioned two sons. It was scary because some of the older boys in the adoption center had tried to get touchy-feely with her, luckily they hadn't gotten any farther than touching her in places they shouldn't. But it was a fear that remained that the boys in this new family would do the same. The deans were the worse in the center though, much like her birth parents they would beat her whenever she tried to take some food when they didn't feed her, the malnourishment leaving her smaller than her age.

Izaya just hoped that this family would be better than the home she came from or here. She hoped the Heiwajima's would be that one family every child in the system dreamed of.

With that thought, she fell into a fitful sleep.

 **/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

 **There we go! Chapter 1, now it's time for the ages. PS: I have no idea how old Shizuo was when his strength came to light, so I just guessed.**

 **Shizuo: 7-8 years old (born Jan 28th)**

 **Izaya: 7-8 years old (born May 4th)**

 **Kasuka: 5-6 years old (born Feb 22nd)**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **~Kitten**


End file.
